Wherever We Go
by KeepSaying
Summary: About random questions on a lazy sunday that may or may not lead to a more permanent commitment. One-Shot. Jeller- fluff (promise)


**A/N** : Some fluff to cancel out last story's angst. (I promise there is no angst in this whatsoever) Also, to the Guest commenting on 'Written In The Stars': I am really sorry that I've hurt your feelings. If it's any condolence, I hurt my own feelings as well.

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday at the end of a relatively calm work week and they were spending their time inside after going hiking all day on Saturday, when Kurt sprung the question at her.

"What's your favorite means of transportation?"

Jane looked up from the book she was currently reading and gazed at her boyfriend with a frown of confusion. Her feet were resting on his lap and his hand was absentmindedly drawing random patterns on her mostly bare legs. They had been asking each other the most random questions all of yesterday – starting with general things like favorite type of ice cream, over ridiculous things like 'what would you like to be reborn as?' and ending with serious questions about homes and families.

Today, though, they hadn't done much talking yet. They had gotten in a late breakfast and then had relocated to the couch, Jane with a book and Kurt with a stack of applications for the recent vacancies in the New York Office of the FBI.

Kurt shrugged with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to her knee – the highest he got in their current position "There's this guy who has made 'vehicles' its own category on his CV. He's listing all the vehicles he can drive… it's a lot. Might be even more than you can."

He sounded impressed and Jane returned his smile, pulling her feet from his lap and coming up to sit next to him cross-legged, peering over his shoulder to read the paper he was currently reading.

"There's no helicopter on there" she noted with a grin.

"Okay, well, maybe he's not as good as you are. But that's something no one's ever going to be, so cut him some slack" he leaned over to plan a kiss to her neck, breathing in her scent and pulling her closer to him with an arm around her shoulder "You still haven't answered my question."

"Mmh" Jane rested her head against the crook of his neck and closed her eyes for a brief moment, thinking about the question carefully. Taking all the things into account she had ever done, every new memory and old one that she had recovered, making her very own pro- contra- list in her head. It still made her happy how she finally had a point of reference to the most mundane things.

"I think we can agree on my least favorite one pretty fast" she said after a while.

"Still?" he furrowed his brows "I had the feeling that the last time wasn't too bad."

"It wasn't." Her last time on a plane had been when they had flown to Portland last Christmas, visiting Sawyer and Sarah. It had been an okay flight and the fact the Kurt had had her hand in a firm grasp and that she could lean on his shoulder for the entirety of the flight had probably helped calm her nerves down. "But I still don't like giving up control."

"So you'd rather we rent our own plane next time so you can just pilot yourself so you're in control?" he suggested grinning at the thought of that. "I must admit it would be kind of cool to have my very own personal pilot."

"Ugh. Remember that first time I had to 'fly' a plane?" she shuddered at the mere thought of that memory. The ground had gotten way too close in a way too short period of time. "I was sure we'd end up speck on that runway. Like a pancake. Only metallic."

Kurt laughed and she could feel the vibrations in his chest take over her body. She loved this feeling of closeness that they could actually _feel_ each other's emotions physically. "Even though I'm almost certain that you didn't know what a pancake was at that point. A metal pancake is still a pretty great comparison to what you'd thought we'd turn out to be. Also" he pointed out "the second time wasn't as bad."

"Right" Jane's voice was dripping with sarcasm at that point "Because telling this high-ranking guy from the NATO that I am his new pilot just so we could keep him from being kidnapped by the guy who posed as his pilot before - that was no pressure at all."

"Good to know you felt like this as well" he grinned at her, completely ignoring the glare she shot him "We should definitely do that more often" he looked down to her to find her threatening to tickle him and he quickly raised both hands for her to see in a gesture of surrender "Or not" he added quickly "Maybe not. Geez, woman, you do not fight fair."

"Fighting fair doesn't get you anywhere in life" she sighed in mock despair.

"I think we've gotten pretty far" Kurt countered, pressing a kiss to her temple before coming back to their topic "What about automobiles?"

Jane shrugged "They're okay, I guess? I wouldn't think they're my favorite means of transportation but I have to admit they're kinda practical for chasing criminals. More practical than planes anyway."

Grinning he shook his head "Practical is nice but not really favorite-anything material" he remarked leaning back and pulling her with him so she had her head draped on his lap and was looking up at him.

"Cars stink" she said crinkling her nose "And I don't like that there's always this center console between us in the car. Also it's highly associated with work in my mind and really I cannot favor a vehicle that might bring me or _you"_ she shot him a look "to our deaths."

Kurt shrugged "I still like cars. You don't have to wait for anything – except for your girlfriend putting on her lipstick – what? I'm not saying it's bad to wait for you."

"But you made 'waiting' in general sound bad, what was it _supposed_ to mean?"

"That I'm extremely grateful whenever I realize there's now someone in my life that's worth waiting for?" he suggested sweetly and chuckled when she grudgingly nodded.

"Okay, I can live with that" Jane said reaching out her hand to caress his cheek, enjoying the scratching stubble beneath her fingers "I still like trains better than cars."

"Really?"

She nodded "There's a different kind of anonymity in trains that you do not have in cars" she explained "Wanna run away? Better take the subway than your own car with its registered plates. Also you're less likely to get stuck in traffic _and_ it's better for the environment."

"I don't know if I should be worried that the very first thing you like about trains is the fact that they're better for running away" he frowned down at her but she raised her head to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm never going to run."

"That's good. Saves me a lot of time chasing you" he smiled, stealing another kiss. "There's one bad thing about trains, though."

"What's that?" Jane wanted to know.

"Germs!"

Staring up at him for a moment she then burst out laughing "Seriously? Kurt Weller is afraid of germs?"

He glared at her "Have you _seen_ the people in this city?"

Still roaring with laughter she rolled onto her side, holding her stomach "No" she laughed breathlessly "But they're so tiny and you're never scared of anything. But _germs_. Nooo- stop that!" She swatted his hands away when he started tickling her and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but no such luck.

"Apologize" he growled hovering above her, his face full of mischief, he waited for her to calm down a little bit before he started going at her sides again "Surrender!" he commanded and when she kept her lips firmly pressed together still, he shook his head in mock disappointed and continued tickling.

"Kurt-" she got out in between laughter "Stop- I- Can't- breathe."

"You deserve no better" he grinned down on her and was about to find that soft ticklish spot he knew on her neck when suddenly it was him who couldn't breathe anymore.

He moaned into her mouth as soon as their lips touched and he felt her hand move to the bottom of his pants, playing along the rim of it, teasing him but never moving further. The kiss, though, moved things further and soon he had her pinned beneath him, his hands grabbing her sides and moving downwards to remove her panties quickly.

He felt her laugh against his lips and leaned back, glaring at her "You think this is funny?" he grunted.

"Maybe. A little" Jane peaked innocently up at him, loving his darkened eyes roaming her body lustily.

"Take of your shirt" he commanded, sitting back on his heels "I want to see you."

She complied and as soon as her shirt hit the floor she could feel his lips on her breasts, teasing, caressing, sucking. She sighed in contempt, moving her own hands down to the hem of his shirt and clutching to his bare back in need. There were so much sensations all at once, all of whom were coming from Kurt. His fingers on the side of her belly, his groin pressing into her lower body, his stubble scraping her skin and his lips making her beg for more.

She was completely exposed, naked in every sense, and she loved how he loved her like this. She loved him with every part of her being and right now all of her being was lust.

"Undress" she gasped when she had enough air in her lungs to bring out this single word.

He stopped midway between her breasts and her belly button and quickly complied, throwing his t-shirt and pants to the floor before returning his lips to hers.

"I love you" he whispered against them.

"I want you" she panted "I'm ready. Please."

"Aye" he grinned down at her, biting her neck one more time, practically feeling her yell at him in frustration before settling down between her legs.

* * *

He had her in his arms, right where she was supposed to be, and Kurt traced the pattern of the tattoos on her right arm with one hand, his other underneath her small form, pulling her towards him. He pressed a kiss to the lower part of her neck. "You're incredible. And wonderful. And so beautiful. And perfect" he whispered into her ear, underlining each statement with another kiss.

"I love you" she gave back just as quietly, turning in his arms and resting her head against his chest now, breathing in his scent "I love everything about you. Even your germophobia." She pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

"I do not have germophobia" he growled good-heartedly into her hair "I just don't like breathing in and touching other people's germs."

"Isn't that the definition of a germophobe?" Jane wanted to know with a smile, drawing circles on his skin.

"No. Germophobes are _scared_ of it. _I_ just don't like it" he corrected, not caring either way, not when he had her in his arms feeling her heart beat against his own. "Have you ever been on a carriage?"

Jane looked up at him, thinking about that "Not that I remember" she concluded with a frown "But I have ridden a horse before."

"Oh baby that's not the only thing you've ridden" he mumbled against her lips but she swatted at his chest in mock exasperation "You're unbelievable" she laughed, resting her head against his chest again.

"I think it was in South America some place?" She had remembered it half a year ago when she had been joking around with Zapata in Spanish.

"Were you wearing a cowboy hat?"

"What?" Jane chuckled against him "No. Why would I be wearing a cowboy hat in South America?"

Kurt sighed "What a waste of good opportunity. What about a lasso?"

Shaking her head she could practically feel him whine about so many good stories that could've come from this and how she'd destroyed all his hopes. "I think riding a horse is kind of nice" she said after a while "I just don't think you can go everywhere by horse. And where would you park it?"

"Okay so horse is out simply because it's impractical" Kurt summarized "What about boats?"

"Same thing here… You can't go to work with your boat" Jane noted thoughtfully "But I only remember being on a boat once before and that was the ferry to get to Liberty Island on our very first case together."

"Where you got shot" he remembered darkly, pulling her even tighter "That's no way to remember being on the sea. Traveling on water is amazing, there's literally so much freedom found on a boat."

* * *

And that was how Jane found herself setting foot into a motorboat not quite two weeks later on a sunny Saturday, holding onto Kurt's hand that was steadying her.

"Are you ready to get going?" he beamed at her in excitement and all she could do was grin back at her usually serious boyfriend who was fully absorbed by the anticipation of showing her a good time on the Ocean.

"Okay, so you sit down there" he pointed at the seats in the front "And I'm going to ride this baby!"

About twenty minutes later Jane had completely fallen in love with the wind in her hair, the salty air and the fast speed they were going at.

"This is amazing!" she yelled over the crashing waves "I love it!"

"I'm glad" Kurt grinned and slowed down the boat, to talk to her in a normal volume "Because I might've already bought it."

Jane stared at him in utter disbelief "You did what?!" she almost yelled at him.

"I bought it" he repeated sheepishly "It was an amazing opportunity" he explained "When I went to see some boats to rent one there was this guy selling his. It was perfect. So I went out and bought it. Only thing I changed was the name."

"What is its name?" she wanted to know, her eyebrows raised.

" _Doe_ " he said simply, stopping the boat and moving over towards her looping an arm around her waist pulling her towards him "Because this is yours as well. All that I am and all that I have is yours."

She was about to object - that this was too much, that he was too much - when she felt him pull something out of the pocket of his pants, holding it in his hand so she couldn't see it. "What's that?" she wanted to know curiously.

Kurt turned her so he could properly look at her face, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before taking a deep breath "This is me" he began, looking her square in the eyes "Giving you everything I am. If you'd have me" With that he turned his hand to reveal a tiny box.

Jane gasped, tears filling her eyes, trying to wipe them away. But Kurt wasn't done just yet.

He dropped down on one knee – a wobbly affair on a boat but he managed – and opened the box, revealing a delicate ring with three elegant stones embedded in it. He took her hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"Jane. The moment I've met you, my whole life changed. You've changed everything for me. You've changed my outlook on life, my manner of thinking, my way of living. I want us to keep growing and experience new things, together. I want to be able to call you mine for the rest of our lives because you're the only woman I'm ever going to choose. I love you more than words can say. Will you marry me?"

She nodded, not able to get a coherent sentence out, she dropped down next to him and slung her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"Yes" she finally mumbled hoarsely "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course!"

Kurt grinned, pulling her tightly against him "I love you" he whispered in her ear "Now, let me put this ring on your finger and we can spend the rest of our day, the rest of our lives doing whatever you wanna do."

"Even a carriage ride?" she beamed up at him when she felt the cold metal touching her finger, tears in her eyes.

He nodded seriously "Anything. But I would save that for our wedding day."

"Just promise me you won't go out and buy a horse for that. I really think a boat is enough."

"Well, you make me do crazy things."


End file.
